


The (un)Necessary Death Of Beverly Katz

by Kasperka



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack and Angst, Episode: s02e05 Mukozuke, Gen, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasperka/pseuds/Kasperka
Summary: This is completely and entirely a crack fic describing Hannibal's thoughts upon discovering Bev in the basement.In case there exists an alternate universe in which Hannibal Lecter actually exists: I mean no disrespect, Sir, please don't murder me for my silliness.





	The (un)Necessary Death Of Beverly Katz

His cheek still stings from where Bella struck him. No. Phyllis. That was an entirely Phyllis thing to do. No veneer of elegance, no haughty distance. She had been pure rage, indignation. Powerlessness. On a flip of a coin, he had decided to let her live. In the long run, it was the right thing to do. He was curious to see where Bella's declining health would take Jack. Would he be such a powerful presence without his wife? So solid without her at his back? Was this the way Jack would break? Hannibal had his hypothesis and time would tell if it was correct. It usually was.

Still, the now faded welt on his face enraged him. Unspeakably rude. Since disposing of her would affect his experiment (plus, the meat was tainted from chemotherapy), he had to let off steam somewhere else. He was sporting for a fight. As he walked in the front door, he thought of the Rolodex and the many opportunities it held.

But something was off. There was a faint smell in the air. One that did not belong. Stale, but dry... The basement! Someone had found the basement. Well! That *was* an auspicious turn of events. He would not have to go out tonight, after all. The hunt, it would seem, had been brought to him. Oh joy!

It was a shame it couldn't be Will. It would have been entertaining to see his face when he realised exactly how right he had been. But, alas, for all his incompetence, Doctor (he spat the word) Chilton, was capable enough to operate a lock, so in prison dear Will would remain. Until it suited Hannibal otherwise, that is.

There, of course, was the small possibility that it was a random burglar. That would be disappointing. There was so much more satisfaction to be gained from eviscerating someone familiar. More of a challenge, as well.

If it wasn't a prowler, not Will and not Jack, who was still dutifully at the hospital, who could it be? He was almost certain it wasn't Ms Lounds, who was far too preoccupied with proving Will Graham guilty of everything from the Chesapeake murders to the Holocaust, to bother with his sometimes not-really psychiatrist. That leaves one other possibility and it puts a smile on his face. 

The audacious Ms Katz.

She had asked him about the artist, her strategy obvious. He had to hand it to her entrepreneurial spirit, which would also now be her downfall. 

As he descends into the basement he sees her signature red jacket. Good statement piece, but probably cost less than one of his socks. She seems frozen to the spot, too distracted by what she sees to notice him at first.

_Clever girl. You have figured it out. It is almost a shame to extinguish such an unexpectedly bright mind, but ah well... I think I'll live._

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but if I did, it would be Bryan Fuller's imagination, all of Will's dogs, Beverly and Jimmy's sass and Hannibal's... everything.


End file.
